Will You Dance With Me?
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: "Oh, speaking of music. Dad, will you dance with me?" Haruhi asked. "Hmmm?" Ranka said, looking at his daughter with a confused look when he was done drinking. "Well, my wedding is only three months away. And I don't know how to dance." Haruhi said. Oneshot.


**Hello! So the reason I wrote this was because I saw some people do stories like this is with Miraculous Ladybug, Fruits Basket, and Attack on Titan. So I decided to do one with our favorite host club! Please review, fave, and/or follow this when you're done reading.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.****

* * *

Ranka watched his daughter chat on the phone with the florist, saying that she wanted the bouquets to have red and white roses, and pink lilies, along with 50 centerpieces with the same flowers.

"Uh huh, can you have them done in about two to nearly three months? Great, thanks." Haruhi said, pressing the end button on the phone, meaning that she was done talking with the florist.

"Went well?" Ranka asked, sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Yep, the price for bouquets is 3,635.23 yen for just one, and the centerpieces are around 9,089.77 yen for one." Haruhi replied, Ranka's eyes widening at the amount of money.

"Don't worry, Kyoya's paying for it all, saying something about using pictures," Haruhi frowned. "He was looking so smug when he told me, I wonder why?"

"Well that's good, though I think it would be great if that idiot of a fiance would pay for it." Ranka muttered. He wasn't pleased that his daughter was getting married to that drama queen. But, Haruhi loved him, and he loved her, plus they had been dating for eight years when he decided to propose.

"Dad, you should know that Tamaki is thinking about adding in fireworks and wants doves as well to the ceremony. He comes up with more ideas than he knows what to do with them." Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

"He should think about doing something down to earth instead. The money he's using is more than how much I make at the bar." Ranka stated.

"At least he's not using as much as the twins did, they said the wedding dress was 27,192.96 yen. And _they_ are making it." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Well, I think that the two boys would make an excellent dress for my Haruhi!" Ranka cheered. "I just wished that your mother was here to see this."

"Yeah, I think she would like my friends." Haruhi wistfully said.

"And just to think, my little daughter will be walking down the aisle to Here Comes The Bride." Ranka added, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

"Oh, speaking of music. Dad, will you dance with me?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmmm?" Ranka said, looking at his daughter with a confused look when he was done drinking.

"Well, my wedding is only three months away. And I don't know how to dance." Haruhi said.

"But didn't you dance with other girls when you were younger?" Ranka asked, remembering Kyoya telling him that she danced with a girl at a party.

"As a boy, I don't know how to dance as a girl." Haruhi answered.

"Well, I do have to brush up on my dancing skills for your wedding….." Ranka trailed off.

"So, that's a yes?" Haruhi questioned.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't pass up on the chance to dance with my daughter!" Ranka exclaimed, hurt and happy at the same time.

"Okay, then let's get started!" Haruhi said, completely oblivious to Ranka's statement.

Ranka grumbled as Haruhi opened a tab on her computer to youtube, music soon filling the room.

The next couple of hours were spent trying to teach Haruhi how to dance, since she was used to leading as the male. It took a little bit of difficulty, but they got through at least one song without Haruhi stepping on Ranka's toes.

"Man, I don't think my toes can take anymore damage." Ranka said, rubbing his foot.

"Can we just do one more dance Dad, and then we'll stop?" Haruhi asked.

"Alright, but then I'm going to be spending all day with an ice pack on my toes." Ranka replied.

Haruhi clicked on a song, familiar music filling the room. ' _This…..was the song I danced with Kotoko at our wedding.'_ Ranka thought

"Dad?" Ranka snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his daughter looking at him. "Is something alright?"

"Oh nothing dear, I was just thinking." Ranka said, waving his hand.

Haruhi looked at him for a few seconds before she shrugged. "Okay,"

"Now then! Let's get this over with so that I can get some ice for my poor toes!" Ranka said happily.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch, all thanks to Kyoya, as Ranka would say. He was half tempted to object when the priest asked for any objections, but he knew that his daughter looked happy at the altar, so he was quiet throughout the whole ceremony.

At the reception, Ranka watched his daughter chatting with her friends from Ouran and work, she had become a lawyer like her mother and was doing successfully well.

Ranka had wanted to cut off his hair and wear a suit, but Haruhi asked him if that's what he really wanted. So he kept his hair long and wore a offish white button up shirt with a thin black sweater and black pants with black dress shoes.

Suddenly, the music started up as Tamaki and Haruhi walked onto the dance floor and started to do the waltz. Those three months of lessons really paid off, in Ranka's statement, going through the pain was actually worth it.

Ranka watched his daughter with a small smile as she danced with her husband. ' _I wonder if you can see this Kotoko, our little girl is all grown up.'_ Ranka thought.

"Hey Dad?" A voice said, Ranka looking to see his daughter looking at him. "Yes Haruhi?" Ranka answered.

"Can you…...dance with me?" Haruhi asked, Ranka's eyes widening at the statement.

Ranka smiled. "Of course." Ranka took Haruhi's hand as they walked towards the dance song, a song that Ranka remembered was dedicated towards the singer's daughter, who had died at a young age.

' _Until midnight, I'll dance with my daughter, until she is gone.'_ Ranka thought, as he danced with his daughter.

' _But if that idiot hurts my daughter, he'll wish he was never born!'_


End file.
